Jai
'Approval:' 3/26/14 3 feats bori v3.1 'Appearance and Personality' Jai is a ninja monk in training thus he meditates often and trains to keep himself strong. Jai has black hair and brown skin. 'Stats' 'Abilities' Feats earned so far: 3 Banked feats: 0 Ninja Monk (3) # Gift of the Hermit Group - A special Chakra used by the ninja monks. This feat unlocks all other Ninja Monk feats. every feat invested in the Ninja Monk upgrade, this feat grants the user +15 CP. Caps at +30 CP for genins, +90 CP for all other rank. #'Inner Eye - '''Ninja Monk variation of the chakra sensing technique. An area of their brain is opened, heightening chakra sensing sensitivity. Users can tell when chakra sources within 100 feet of them are approaching, however they cannot sense much about their target or their target's surroundings beyond the chakra source's general location. CP activation, 5 CP upkeep #Dragon Disk: Condensed, razor sharp disk of Hermit chakra that slices through nearly anything (anything at or below 20 CP) but can't be manipulated in any way after it is thrown, making it easier to dodge this technique. CP # Medical Ninjutsu (0) # 'Rank Upgrades' '''Genin 1: Medical Ninjutsu ' Genin 2: ''Ninja Monk' '''Chunin: N/A 'Sealing Specialist' Jonin: N/A ''Castle Sealer'' S-Rank: N/A ' '''Kage Rank: N/A Incarnate ' '''Equipment * 3 - Chakra Pill - restores some CP (equal to base CP) * 3 - Chakra Pill - restores some CP (equal to base CP) * 3 - Chakra Pill - restores some CP (equal to base CP) Ryo * Ryo Earned: 19000 * Ryo Spent: +17500 from Jero Jenfo, 19000 to Jaron * Ryo Left: 0 Relationships Katashi Ishinoko - Supercool Puppet Guy Kenji Hatake - Nice ninja squad leader The Mysterious Actor- Wants to fight again when stronger 'Completed Missions' Quest points *'Total: 6' *'Banked: 6' *'Reset Day: Monday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' '''B-Rank: 1 Delving In The Deep (1000 ryo)(2qp) C-Rank: 0 D-Rank: 0 ''' '''Raids: 0 Skirmish: 0 ''' '''Spars: 2 Meditation then Spar (500 QP) Training Match (500 Ryo) Other: 2 Enter Jai the Ninja Monk (500 Ryo) Going to the stone (500 Ryo) 'History and Story' Read Jaron's first. As a baby Jai was given up by his father to atone for his father's sins. Jai's enitre life was ninja monk training in both mind and spirit. He wasn't the best but he got by. At ten years old he visited his brother for the first time and continued doing every year on his birthday until he became 13. On that day Jai was late because he tried taking a short cut to Jaron's village through the sound but unforunatly for him it was very snowy on that day. When he got to the village he found it burned down. After hearing what happened from Jaron. Jai remembered a bunch of bandits when he crossed the sound. He saw them useing fire jutsu. It must be them who did this. For the first time in his life he felt hate and rushed back the sound and their he saw a boy flying around. The boy introduced himself amd with a closer look, Jai saw that he was burnt on his arms. Even more enraged Jai persuaded the boy to help him fight the fire bandits and they attacked. The boy from the sky with him from below they took out all the bandits except the leader when the leader shot an arrow at the boy and with a knife took him prisoner. The boy yelled kill the bandit, don't let him get away but Jai couldn't throw the destructo disk thorugh him. The fire bandit leader got away and before the little boy could move, the leader shot a single fire arrow in the sky and fire rained from it. Jai couldn't move and only watch as fire burned the boy to smitherins and the bandit leader ran away. He noticed not far from the boy was a pet monster who became Jai's friend. After that incident Jai became genin, tried to become a ninja and failed thus returning to being traveling monk. Category:Character